Gone Batty
by Elyon Kultings
Summary: When Aurora,the youngest child of the Green Arrow and the Black Canary, gets her powers from a trouble-making bat, will she be able to defeat the League of Doom when they want the cursed bat, and have her best friend hostage? Or will her new abilities take over her? On Hiatus.
1. Thanks a Million J'onn!

This is my first JL fanfic! *throws confetti and cuts ribbon* Well here it is!

Yours Truly,

*_Elyon_*

**Chapter One: Thanks A Million J'onn!**

Aurora sat bored in a chair, flipping through an old _Vogue_ while J'onn, the Martian, observed her brother, sister, and a few other heroes, taking down a giant nuclear robot in Vietnam, live from the Northern Watchtower cameras inside earpieces that'd been given to the heroes. After ten minutes of them beating on the robot, Aurora heard a crowd of people cheer them on, as the robot fell backward, defeated.

"It'd be awesome to do something as amazing as that," Aurora sighed, glancing at the screen

Though J'onn was at most times, emotionless, he turned and gave Aurora a sympathetic look.

Aurora was the youngest of the three Queen kids, a daughter of the infamous Green Arrow and the Black Canary. The Green Arrow being a non-powered hero that was excellent at the martial arts and had a quiver full of technically enhanced arrows, meanwhile the Black Canary had her 'Canary Cry' or ultrasonic scream, and was also an exceptional martial artist. Aurora's brother, Comet, could run as fast as a comet could land, and could teleport by transforming himself into a comet. He was fifteen and a half. Star, Aurora's sister, could fly, heal people with the touch of her hand, and project plasmic energy from her palms. She was seventeen. Aurora had no powers, like her father, which was the very reason why she wasn't out there fighting as well. She was thirteen.

"Why can't I be one of those non-powered heroes like Dad, Bruce, or Huntress, and have cool weapons and stuff?" Aurora asked J'onn.

"It took many years to master the martial arts and handle those weapons," J'onn answered coolly. "Even if I _did_ ask Bruce to train you, knowing your attention span and patience, you'd probably give up fairly easily."

Aurora scowled and rolled her eyes. 'And _how_ does he know this for sure?'

"I know these things by your actions Aurora, don't think I don't take notice of them," J'onn replied to her subconscious question as if she'd said it aloud.

He'd read her mind.

"Why do you think I almost never show emotion?" he continued. "So people won't know _exactly_ what to expect."

J'onn typed a code into the monitor. "Understand?"

"Yeah, sure," Aurora said.

Aurora heaved another sigh and placed her head on the top of the chair. But then a light bulb flashed on in her head. Aurora was a mischievous one when she was bored and she'd just gotten one of her ideas. What if, just for fun, she made an ID card, designed a costume, picked out some weapons, and used the Visual Stimulation Practice Room anyway? (VSPR)

'That'd be cool, a lot better than just sitting here,' Aurora thought.

The cautiously, she stepped away from the Martian, and was about to make a run for it, when she once again heard J'onn's voice in her head.

'Don't Aurora.'

"And once again!" Aurora declared. "People with powers have an advantage over me. _Every _time. _Every _one. Isn't it just _amazing _J'onn?"

She sank back into her chair and threw her hands up in surrender.

'My life is a 'What the Hell?' moment,' Aurora thought.

**The Night Before (Fashback, J'onn's pov.):**

It was yet another busy day, yet Oliver had the time to pull me aside.

"Aurora's been more down then ever, " Oliver explained. "I'm worried J'onn. Can you do me a little favor?"

"What would that be?" I inquired.

Yes, I had noticed Aurora's emotions giving off a more negavtive vibe than usual, perhaps this was to "cheer her up"?

"I need you to send her on a mission."

I cocked an eyebrow. Sending an unpowered (and untrained for that matter) teen into the field was not exactly the brightest thing to do. Oliver and his crazy ideas sometimes. Had he that much confidence in his daughter? Perhaps. It was a little more than obvious that the VSPR was a much more safer enviorment to put Aurora in though. Was it possible we could pull that kind of thing off without Aurora knowing it wasn't the real thing?

"Perhaps a more sensible solution?" I asked, allowing him to think a second.

"As in?"

Since rolling my eyes wasn't a normal gesture for me, I didn't venture to do so, so I simply put my own idea straight out.

"Why not use the VSPR? I can set the anidroids' strength level to a very low setting."

Oliver stood in thought for another moment. He shrugged. "Nah, I can see her as a real fighter. Seriously J'onn, untrianed or not, she can really kick butt. Just send in Comet and Star, maybe a few others, they'll make sure she stays out of trouble, and if I'm not busy, I'll be sure to tag along too."

I hesitated. Was there any harm in allowing Aurora to go on a mission under strict supervision? Perhaps.

"I suppose I could," I mused.

"Alright then, how about tomorrow?"

"Yes, seems reasonable."

Oliver gave me a quick thumbs-up before going on his way. "Just...don't tell Dinah, she'll have a cow."

**(Back to Present, Nobody's pov.)After Twenty Minutes of Staring at the Ceiling:**

"Aurora," J'onn said aloud.

"Yup."

"Alright."

"Alright what?"

"I'll let you go on the next mission that comes up."

Aurora's ears perked up, not taking a bit of notice that J'onn's decision was very sudden.

"_Seriously?_"

"Hmhmm."

Aurora frowned. "What about the 'rents?"

"Er...they'd be okay with it?" J'onn's answer sounding like a question.

Then Aurora raised one of her eyebrows. "You _sure_ about Mom?"

"Yes."

"I can pick out a costume and the whole nine yards?"

J'onn sighed. "I guess."

**J'onn's pov**

I'm still quite unsure about this.

**Nobobdy's pov again**

Aurora didn't care if J'onn had been telling the truth that both her parents had given an 'ok' to something that'd been decided five seconds before (as far as she knew), she was far too happy for that. Aurora practically bounced off the walls until she came to the Discarded Apparel Room. There were five measly racks full of costumes. After a good ten minutes she found something. So she snatched it off the rack, hanger and all, and ran to her room to try it on.

I was all her favorite color: purple. She slipped out of her current clothes and into the costume. It was just jeans and a sleeveless top with a choker. She then put on her sneakers and spray-painted them purple. Aurora painted a purple streak in her wavy blonde hair, put on mascara and lipstick, smacked her lips together, and said, "I look _hot_!", then burst out laughing. You could almost see the twinkle of excitement in her hazel eyes.

It didn't take long to get to the Room of Weaponry. She picked out a bow and a quiver full of arrows like her dad had, except purple, a handful of poisonous darts, and a grappling hook. She slid the darts into a hidden compartment on a band around her wrist, attached the grappling hook onto her belt, and strapped the quiver onto her back.

'Aurora!' came J'onn's voice telepathically again. 'Get to the Watchtower! Quick!'

'Already?' Aurora thought.

It was time!...


	2. The Mission

To _Lorendiac_: I mixed two and two together (In Chapter one I added a scene, expressing your idea), but somehow it ended up once again how I originally planned Chapter Two, since Aurora experiencing a real mission is in fact a key element in the story. I think the Green Arrow was drunk in the first chapter. Maybe J'onn was too. Perhaps not. ^_^

Peace•Love•Happiness•Books!

*_Elyon_*

**Chapter Two: The Mission**

Aurora scrambled back to the Watchtower. Surprisingly enough, besides Superman and Vixen, there was also Aurora's brother and sister standing around in the room.

"…and Star, bring back the bat, I'll need to run a few tests on it," J'onn finished as Aurora came in.

Obviously J'onn had already filled the others in on the mission, Aurora must've been late.

'Damn,' Aurora thought.

Vixen and Clark both smiled thin, yet encouraging smiles at Aurora. Her siblings had a much different reaction.

"Hey Aurora, what's with all the purple? And the grappling….hook…" Star trailed off, as she and Comet looked accusingly at J'onn.

'It was your father's wish,' J'onn told the annoyed siblings telepathically, 'Just keep a close eye on her.'

All the heroes nodded with some hesitation, then got to the transporting circles. Aurora sheepishly followed suit.

"Aurora," Comet said.

"Yes?" Aurora asked.

"_Please _don't mess this up."

Aurora glared at her brother as they were all teleported to Chicago, Illinois.

* * *

Aurora found herself in a big city, but soon figured it was Chicago since there was a dude that came running out of a stadium; face painted blue, wearing a blue hat with a white C sewn into it (The Chicago Cubs.), only one of the many in a screaming throng. The sound was so horrific Aurora had to clasp her hands over her ears.

'Damn! These people sound like nails on a chalkboard!' Aurora thought.

Aurora was amazed to find that her siblings, SM, and Vixen were already fighting Frost, the Red Lantern, and someone Aurora didn't quite recognize. A whooshing sound made Aurora look up. A human-size bat was soaring overhead. Then she noticed noticing the ever infamous Gigantra, making giant size snatches for it. Aurora only had a moment to dodge (or think for that matter) before Gigantra's huge left foot came down on the spot where Aurora once stood. The giantess ignored Aurora.

'Well that's a somewhat of an advantage,' Aurora thought as she drew one of her arrows and aimed for the back of Gigantra's head.

Aurora had missed it by an inch. Unfortunately Gigantra had noticed the arrow whizz past her. The giantess spun around.

"A new little pest I see!" she cackled.

Before either of them could react, a plasma beam hit Gigantra square in the stomach, sending her flying into a nearby building, and causing her to scream her signature girly scream.

'Star,' Aurora thought instantaneously.

It _had_ been Star. She was hovering fifty feet or so in the air.

"Another tip!" Star shouted to Gigantra, dusting her hands off. "Don't you dare harm the little sister!"

Star smiled at Aurora. "Come on," she said. "As punishment for getting into trouble and not watching your back, you're going to help me catch that bat."

They both then hurried after the bat, one running, and the other flying.

"But shouldn't you and Comet be looking after me?" Aurora inquired, even though she was unaware of J'onn's telepathic message.

"Well couldn't you see I was busy at that moment?" Star asked in return, her voice slightly shaky as she replayed J'onn's request in her head.

Aurora and Star realized the bat had stopped to catch it's breath on top of a ten-story building they were now a few feet away from.

'Perfect timing,' Star and Aurora thought in unison.

Star signaled Aurora to be quiet as she neared the bat, ready to trap it in one of her plasma orbs, or at least make an attempt to; Aurora was the back-up plan. Aurora pulled out her grappling gun and shot it onto a gutter that lined the building's roof, and it caught.

"Not too shabby," Aurora complimented herself aloud.

Aurora then pressed the "retract" button on her grappling gun. Unfortunately she was going up so fast that the claw came lose. She lost her grip and was flung six feet above the roof itself. Aurora let out a terrified scream. She felt hands grab her shoulders as she was about to drop from midair. Or were they talons?

'Star?' Aurora hoped, since she couldn't see her savior.

Next thing she knew Aurora felt sharp fangs sink the flesh of her neck, and five gulpfuls of blood were drained from her. Aurora then realized it was the bat that'd caught her, not her sister. She began to feel woozy. She then noticed bat inserting something into her bloodstream as well.

'If it's back wash I'll puke,' Aurora thought.

She was too weak to cringe, cry out for help, anything. If she could fly as well she would've at least tried to fight the bat's grip, but that wasn't the case. Then the bat dropped her, sending her plummeting to the ground far below. Right before she hit the ground, (yes they were) arms (this time) caught her.

"What'd you get yourself into _this_ time huh?" Comet was such an ass sometimes.

Aurora's eyes felt heavy as she looked up at her brother.

"What'd that thing do to you?" Comet sounded worried now.

Aurora's eyes closed.

Aurora's sight and hearing were temporarily fading as her consciousness slipped away.

"Oh God. Aurora…..don't….please…..?"

**Note: No, Aurora isn't going to turn into a vampire! Not a bat either! (Well, for a little while but then…I shouldn't even be telling you this, so I'll stop talking now! *zips and locks mouth, then throws away key*)**

**Hope you guys liked the chapter! Reviews are greatly appreciated! :)**


End file.
